Liberation/Transcript
Cutscene The 1st Infantry Division is seen in the Maquis Headquarters, alongside the S.O.E. Daniels and Zussman can be seen observing their leaders conversing around a table with plans on it. Daniels: It's been a week since we took out that train. Our platoon's in the middle of Paris, working with the Resistance. Rousseau and Crowley have a plan to sabotage the occupation and that means striking at its heart. Crowley: 'Using the documents we've obtained from the train, Rousseau and I will pose as Nazi officers and infiltrate the Garrison. ''The sound of a German vehicle and German voices attracts their attention. Crowley turns to look outside, but Rousseau stops him. '''Rousseau: This way, gentlemen. The men follow Rousseau through a metal door out onto the rooftop overlooking the city of Paris. Rousseau: The garrison is run by SS-Und Polizeiführer Heinrich. When he couldn't find me, he came for my parents. Then my husband. And finally my son. Tonight everything we've lost, everything we've fought for, will mean something. Tonight, we take back our city. Crowley points towards a building in the cityscape. Crowley: The garrison. Our contact there will supply us with explosives. Ans when we blow the gates, that'll be your signal to approach. Rousseau: We're counting on you. Turner: Alright, boys. Let's get ready. The men fall out, leaving Daniels and Zussman to converse with each other. Zussman: These Krauts ain't gonna give up easy. Daniels: (shrugs) I figure we can survive Pierson, we can survive anything. Crowley stops Daniels and faces him. Crowley: I fought alongside him at Kasserine. We should all be so brave. Crowley walks away while Rousseau turns to face Daniels and Zussman. Rousseau: It won't be long now, mes amis. But first, we enter the wolves' den. See you there. Rousseau leaves. The screen cuts to black. Gameplay The screen fades in as the player controls Rousseau. Rousseau is riding in the back seat of a car with Crowley disguised as German officers while Vivian drives towards the German garrison. They come upon a checkpoint. Vivian: 'One more checkpoint. ''Vivian brings the vehicle to a stop as they witness German soldiers shoving French civilians out of the way of their vehicle. '''Crowley: (disgusted) ''Nazi thugs. ''The Germans clear the way and wave the car onward impatiently. Vivian: (to herself)''We're going. We're going. ''Vivian drives the car past the checkpoint. Rousseau looks down at a knife disguised inside a pen. Rousseau: Soon, this nightmare will be over. Crowley: If you're stopped, your cover story must be iron-clad. Let's go over it again. Crowley hands Rousseau a set of false German papers with identification. Crowley: You are Gerda Schneider, a military attaché. You were sent by Herr Spiegel in Foreign Intelligence to arrange for Heinrich's safe evacuation to Berlin. Take some time to review the dossier. The vehicle comes to a stop by the German garrison building. Rousseau reviews the false papers and unclips a small photo of Heinrich to look at. Crowley: This is our one chance. Recruiting our inside man came at a terrible price. You are to find him and exchange your briefcase with his. Hopefully, he's obtained the explosives we'll need to blow the gates. Rousseau: You worry too much, Major. Crowley: (slight smile) That's my job. Vivian: (looking over her shoulder) I'll meet you in front of the garrison when the operation is complete. '' Crowley and Rousseau step out of the vehicle. They go over the cover story one more time.'' Crowley: Who sent you? Rousseau: Herr Spiegel. Crowley: Good. Whatever happens, once you make the trade, you must maintain possession of the briefcase at all times. Crowley hands the briefcase to Rousseau. Rousseau: I've come this far. I'll be damn sure I'm going to finish it. Crowley nods and walks towards the main checkpoint leading into the garrison with Rousseau following him. LIBERATION August 25th, 1944 Paris, France '' Crowley approaches the Gestapo soldiers manning the checkpoint. '''Crowley: ''(in German)'' Good evening. Gestapo Soldier: Papers please. Crowley hands his false papers to the soldier for inspection. After looking them over, the Gestapo soldier hands the papers back to Crowley and sends him through. Crowley stands near and smokes a cigarette while the Gestapo soldier motions to a disguised Rousseau to step forward for inspection. Gestapo Soldier: Papers please. And, hand your case over. Rousseau: Here you are. Rousseau hands her papers over to the soldier and hands her briefcase over to the other German soldier for inspection. The guard inspects the papers before looking at Rousseau. Gestapo Soldier: I haven't seen you here before. What is the purpose of your visit? (If the player does not respond) Gestapo Soldier: That's odd. Your papers say you are here to assist Polizeifürher Heinrich with travel arrangements... Crowley steps forward to assist Rousseau by feigning impatience with the inspection. Crowley: Move this along, Sergeant. I'm in a hurry. Gestapo Soldier: Of course, sir. Go ahead, Fräulein Schneider. The Gestapo soldiers hand back Rousseau her papers and the briefcase. (If the player responds with "travel documents") Rousseau: I have travel documents for Polizeiführer Heinrich. Gestapo Soldier: I wasn't notified of this. Crowley, using her response as a signal, walks up to the doors leading into the garrison and waits for Rousseau. Gestapo Soldier: But, your papers seem in order. Go ahead, Fräulein Schneider. The Gestapo soldiers hand back Rousseau her papers and the briefcase. Rousseau walks up to Crowley at the main doors. Before they go in, Crowley speaks to Rousseau. Crowley: '''Now remember, your contact's name is Fischer; he's wearing a gray officer's uniform. Tell me the pass phrase. '''Vivian: Verlaine. '''Crowley: (satisfied nod)'' Good luck. Crowley opens the door into the main hall of the building and walks over to the receptionist desk manned by soldiers while Rousseau goes looking for Fischer. She walks up the main staircase guarded by a Gestapo soldier who motions for her to stop. Gestapo Soldier: I'm sorry, Fräulein, this stairwell is off limits. You can try the back stairwell. (The player can either choose to walk up to the guard or turn back. If the player does walk up to the guard...) Gestapo Soldier: Halt! This area is off limits. Show me your papers. (If the player does not show papers) Gestapo Soldier: Fräulein, your papers, now. If you won't present your papers, I have to arrest you. Let's go! (The mission fails) (If the player presents the papers to the guard) Rousseau: Of course. Here you are. Rousseau hands her papers to the guard who looks them over. Gestapo Soldier: This stairwell is off limits and you don't have the proper clearance. State your last name. (If the player fails to state the last name) Gestapo Soldier: You can't answer a simple question? Let's go have a word with your superior. (The mission fails) (If the player gives incorrect information) Rousseau: My name is Muller. Gestapo Soldier: 'Your papers say your last name is Schneider. Follow me to security and we'll straighten this out. ''(The mission fails) (If the player states the correct name) '''Rousseau: My last name is Schneider. The Gestapo hands back her papers. Gestapo Soldier: Very well. Head back that way. (If Rousseau tries to get past the guard afterwards) Gestapo Soldier: 'It seems you can't follow directions. Let's go have a word with your supervisor. ''(The mission fails) Rousseau goes up to a German officer who is lounging about. '''Rousseau: Pardon me. German Officer: Yes, Fräulein. Can I help you? (If the player chooses to leave) Rousseau: I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else. German Officer: 'It's no problem. ''(If the player interacts with the guard further) 'German Officer: '''Do you need something else? ''(If the player mentions the code phrase) '''Rousseau: Do you happen to know Verlaine's poem, the Autumn Song? German Officer: '''What an odd question. A poem is not relevant to your duties. Let me see your papers. '''Rousseau: Sorry, a poor attempt at conversation. Here you are. Rousseau hands her papers to the officer who looks them over. German Officer: So...Fräulein Schneider...where are you from originally? (If the player remains silent) German Officer: 'You have nothing to say? Come with me so we can sort this out. ''(The mission fails) (If the player gives incorrect information) '''Rousseau: I grew up in Berlin. German Officer: 'That's not what your papers say. First, an odd question about a poem and now this. Come with me so we can sort this out. ''(The mission fails) (If the player gives correct information) '''Rousseau: '''I grew up in Hamburg. '''German Officer: Ah, Hamburg! The Elbe is quite beautiful in the spring. Make sure you keep to your tasks. Next time, others might not be so understanding. (If the player bids farewell) Rousseau: Have a good evening. German Officer: You as well. (If the player asks the officer for his name) Rousseau: I was told to report to Oberst Fischer. Is that you? German Officer: 'No, Herr Fischer is probably playing cards with the soldiers in the basement. ''Rousseau comes upon another German officer in a different room looking at a map of the Western Front. '''Rousseau: Excuse me, sir? German Officer: Ah, do you need something? (If the player leaves) Rousseau: No, my mistake. German Officer: 'Very well. ''(if the player asks about the code phrase) '''Rousseau: '''Excuse me, sir? '''German Officer: '''You're back. Did you forget something? '''Rousseau: I've heard mention of the Autumn Song. Can you tell me what that is? German Officer: It's a poem used by the Resistance and you can get into trouble for speaking about it. Show me your papers. Rousseau: I'm sorry, I didn't know. Here you are. Rousseau hands over her papers to the Officer, who inspects them. German Officer: 'It's okay, but we have to be vigilant. Who are you here to see? ''(If the player remains silent) '''German Officer: First using a Resistance code and then no answer to a simple question? The authorities will want to question you further. (The mision fails) (If the player gives incorrect information) Rousseau: '''I have orders for Polizeiführer Wagner. '''German Officer: We don't have a Polizeiführer Wagner at this station. I think the authorities will want to question you further. (The mission fails) (If the player gives correct information) Rousseau: '''I have orders for Polizeiführer Heinrich. '''German Officer: Yes...here it is. Travel documents. You'll find Herr Heinrich in his office on the third floor. (If the player leaves) Rousseau: Thank you very much. German Officer: You're welcome. (If the player asks for the basement's location) Rousseau: I'm trying to locate the entry to the basement. I must speak with Oberst Fischer. German Officer: Normally you could use either stairwell in the hall, but the basement is currently off limits to auxiliaries. Rousseau enters a room nearby and sneaks up to a Gestapo soldier, pickpocketing his keys to the basement. She uses the keys to unlock door leading down into the basement. Rousseau makes her way down to the basement and approaches a German officer who is watching soldiers play cards. Rousseau: Good evening. German Officer: 'You shouldn't be down here. The boys can get a bit rowdy. ''(If the player leaves) '''Rousseau: I'm sorry. I'll go. German Officer: 'Very well. Run along. ''(If the player asks the code phrase) '''Rousseau: Good evening. German Officer: Back again. What can I do for you? Rousseau: Do you know of the poet, Verlaine? German Officer: ''(haughty) No good German would read French poetry. Maybe, you're not even German! Show me your papers and let's find out. '''Rousseau:' (hands papers over) ''Of course, here you go. '''German Officer:' (looks at papers) State your name. (If the player is silent) German Officer: You can't even say your own name? Let's go sort this out. (The mission fails) (If the player gives incorrect information) Rousseau: Hanna Muller. German Officer: Yes, that's righ...Actually, it's not. Your papers say Gerda Schneider. Let's go sort this out. (The mission fails) (If the player gives correct information) Rousseau: Gerda Schneider. German Officer: 'Yes, Gerda Schneider. A good strong German name. ''(The officer hands Rousseau's papers back to her.) '''Rousseau: Thank you for your help. German Officer: It was my pleasure. (If the player asks for the officer's name) Rousseau: I was told Oberst Fischer would be playing cards down here in the basement. Have you seen him? German Officer: The Oberst just left to prepare for a meeting. He's probably on the second floor. Rousseau leaves the basement and backs up to the main level. She walks over to a stairwell leading to the upper levels. A Gestapo soldier stands guard and motions for her to stop. Gestapo Soldier: This stairwell is for authorized personnel only. (If the player approaches) ''Stop and give me your papers. ''(If the player stands still) ''I asked for your papers. ''(If the player stands still) Since you're refusing to show your papers, let's head downstairs for questioning. (The mission fails) Rousseau gives her papers to the guard. Rousseau: Everything should be in order. The guard inspects the papers and turns to Rousseau. Gestapo Soldier: 'You must be new; this stairwell is for officers only. Who are you here to see? ''(If the player remains silent) 'Gestapo Soldier: '''I'm taking you to the duty officer. You're his problem now. ''(The mission fails) (If the player gives incorrect information) '''Rousseau: I have a meeting with Polizeiführer Wagner. Gestapo Soldier: 'Your papers state that you are here to see Polizeiführer Heinrich. Come with me and we'll sort this out. ''(If the player gives correct information) '''Rousseau: Polizeiführer Heinrich. The guard in the lobby told me to use these stairs. Gestapo Soldier: Herr Heinrich must have ordered the main stairs closed. Go ahead. The guard returns Rousseau's papers to her and allows her to pass. She makes her way up to the second level and comes upon another Gestapo soldier. Gestapo Soldier: No personnel are allowed past this point. The Auxiliary desks are right behind you. You can't come this way. (If the player approaches the guard) Gestapo Soldier: Stop! I told you this is no access. Give me your papers. (If the player stands still) ''I asked for your papers, Fräulein. ''(If the player still does nothing) You must be hiding something if you won't show me your papers. Come with me. (The mission fails) (If Rousseau reveals her papers) Rousseau: Here you go. Gestapo Soldier: (looks at papers) Hmm...Herr Heinrich's office is up on the third floor. What is your business with him? (If the player remains silent) Gestapo Soldier: I suspect you have no business with the Polizeiführer. I'm placing you under arrest! (The mission fails) (If the player gives incorrect information) Rousseau: I have manpower reports from Berlin. Gestapo Soldier: 'Your papers state otherwise. You'll need to come with me to get this sorted. ''(If the player gives correct information) '''Rousseau: I have travel documents for him. Gestapo Soldier: (hands papers back) ''Yes...very well. Move along. ''(If the player hasn't left) ''Why haven't you left yet? Why are you standing here, Fräulein? ''(If the player fails to leave) ''There is something very suspicious about you, Fräulein. Come with me. ''(The mission fails) If the player leaves the area, Rousseau then enters another room with a German officer rummaging through a file cabinet. Rousseau: Can you help me? German Officer: Yes, what is it? (If the player leaves) Rousseau: Never mind. Sorry. German Officer: 'Hmmph. ''(If the player asks about the code phrase) '''Rousseau: Can you help me? German Officer: ''(impatiently) I'm busy. What do you need? '''Rousseau:' Do you know of the Autumn Song by Verlaine? German Officer: 'Young lady, I have no patience for people who waste my time. Show me your papers so I can report you to the commander. ''Rousseau hands her papers to the officer, who looks them over. '''Rousseau: I'm sorry. I meant no offense. German Officer: 'Why have you come here? ''(If the player remains silent) 'German Officer: '''Enough of this impertinence! I'll let the guards deal with you. ''(The mission fails) (If the player gives incorrect information) '''Rousseau: I have inventory documents for the Polizeiführer. German Officer: 'You are incompetent. Your papers say you have travel documents. I'll let the guards deal with you so I can get back to work. ''(The mission fails) (If the player gives correct information) '''Rousseau: I have travel documents for the Polizeiführer. German Officer: 'I see. I'll be sure and mention your rudeness to him. ''The officer hands Rousseau back her papers. '''Rousseau: I'll be on my way. German Officer: Hmm, yes... (If the player asks the officer's name) Rousseau: Sorry for bothering you. Are you Oberst Fischer? German Officer: '''No, Fischer is in the next room. '''Rousseau: I'll be on my way. German Officer: Hmm, yes... Rousseau enters the adjacent room and walks up to a German officer, who is Fischer, at a desk. Rousseau: I'm sorry to bother you, sir. Fischer: How can I help you? (If the player leaves) Rousseau: My apologies, I was looking for someone else. Fischer: 'Come back if you need help. ''(If the player asks for the officer's name) '''Fischer: Did you forget to ask me something? Rousseau: I was told I could find Oberst Fischer here. Fischer: You have. I'm Oberst Fischer. What can I do for you? Rousseau: Have you read the works of Verlaine? Fischer: Yes. The Autumn Song is one of my favorites. Rousseau: It's a favorite of mine as well. Fischer: (extends a hand out) This way please, Fräulein. Fischer leads Rousseau out of the office, down the hallway, and into a darkened room. They both enter and shut the door closed, although they still have to whisper. '' '''Fischer:' We must be brief. Rousseau: Are you ready to make the exchange? Fischer: No, you're early - and I'm late for a meeting. I'll have the explosives in a case matching yours. We'll have to make the swap in the War Room. Fischer opens the door just to a tiny crack and peeks out briefly before closing it once more. Rousseau: Lead the way. Fischer: No, they're watching me. Use your cover to get into Heinrich's office on the 3rd floor. From there, you can cut across to the North Wing and avoid the checkpoints. We shouldn't be seen together. Go now and I'll meet you in the war room. Fischer opens the door and Rousseau walks out into the hallway. She makes her way up to the third floor and enters Heinrich's secretary's office. Heinrich's Secretary: Good evening. Can I help you, Fräulein? Rousseau: Yes, I have travel arrangements for Herr Heinrich. Is he in? Heinrich's Secretary: No. He's currently...in a meeting. If you wait in his office, he'll be with you shortly. Rousseau enters Heinrich's office and looks over a document concerning the missing explosives. Next, she goes to the window and almost opens it up when Heinrich enters the office. He walks up to Rousseau. Heinrich: ''(in German)'' I haven't seen you before. May I ask what you're doing at my window? Rousseau: Excuse me, Herr Kommandant. I just wanted to get some fresh air. I am Gerda Schneider. I've come from Berlin to bring you your travel papers. Heinrich: Fräulein Schneider. Heinrich walks over to his desk and pours a drink into glasses. Heinrich: I believe you studied abroad. It was Cambridge, right? Rousseau: Yes, that's right. If you're ready, I can show you your travel papers. Heinrich walks over with the two glasses and hands one to Rousseau. Heinrich: 'We'll get to that. ''Rousseau accepts the glass from Heinrich. '''Rousseau: Thank you. Heinrich: Don't thank me yet, Fräulein Schneider. (in English) Now if you will indulge me, perhaps we can converse in English. For as you know, I'm sure, practice makes perfect. Please, have a seat. Have a seat. Rousseau walks over and sits across from Heinrich's desk. Heinrich takes the liquid jug and walks around the desk until he leans back across from Rousseau and sets the jug down. Heinrich: So, Herr Gruber sent you to arrange for my departure. I'm flattered. (If the player chooses the dialogue option concerning Gruber) Rousseau: Yes, Herr Gruber wanted you back in Berlin. Heinrich: Did he, Fräulein Schneider? And, I thought it was Herr Spiegel that sent you. Oh, well. The only constant is change. All we can do is adapt. You look so serious. (If the player chooses the dialogue option concerning Spiegel) Rousseau: It was Herr Kommander Spiegel. Heinrich: (chuckles) Very good. One cannot be too careful these days. You look so serious. Let us drink. (raises his glass) ''To my return to the Fatherland. ''(Rousseau raises her glass) The French deserve each other. Heinrich downs his drink in one gulp. Heinrich: (sudden outburst) But, my god I will miss the cuisine! Heinrich walks over to the fireplace and picks up a fire poker and tends to the fire. Heinrich: Take the ortolan; that tiny delicate songbird. Its eyes (pokes fire) poked out so it can (pokes fire) gorge. And then, it's drowned in cognac. (enthusiastically) It's ingenious. Heinrich walks back over to Rousseau with the poker in hand and hovers near her. Heinrich: I'm not sure what I will miss more: savoring the sweet flesh or watching it thrash to death. Heinrich returns the poker back in its place. Heinrich: But, there is one thing of which I am certain. Watching your son flail as he drowned under my boot gave me the greatest pleasure of all. (lunges at Rousseau) Rousseau! Heinrich tackles Rousseau to the ground with his hands around her neck, choking the life out of her. Rousseau tries to grab Heinrich's face in the struggle. She looks over to her right and reaches for the broken glass that she had in her hand a moment ago. She grabs it and stabs Heinrich in the left rib, causing his grip to loosen completely as he screams in agony. Rousseau pushes Heinrich to the floor by the fireplace holds him down while she stabs him, each time causing him pain and agony. Rousseau: (stabs Heinrich in the chest) ''This is for my comrades. ''(stabs him in the stomach) This is for my son. This is for me. (stabs Heinrich in the throat) This is for me. (Heinrich dies) Vive la résistance. Rousseau wipes the blood off her hands using Heinrich's uniform and grabs her briefcase, heading over to the window. She opens it and steps out onto the roof in the middle of a rainstorm, making her way over to the next room with a billiard pool table. Three German soldiers inside the room leave, allowing Rousseau access through the window. She proceeds to the War Room and meets with Colonel Fischer. Rousseau: Sir, those reports you wanted just came in from Berlin. Fischer: Thank you. I will attend to them as soon as possible. (whispers) Leave now. Rousseau: Very good, sir. Rousseau exchanges her briefcase with Fischer's and exits the War Room. Gestapo soldiers enter the room and point at Fischer. Gestapo Soldier: Seize that spy! Fischer: (stands up) ''What is the meaning of this? '''Gestapo Soldier:' Explosives are missing from munitions storage. You were the last one seen in that area. Fischer: This is absurd. The Gestapo soldiers search Fischer's body and briefcase. Rousseau leaves the War Room in the middle of this exchange. Gestapo Soldier: Nothing. No matter. Everyone, show your papers. Rousseau walks down to the second floor and finds Crowley passing through a checkpoint manned by a guard, waiting for her. Gestapo Soldier: Halt. Give me your papers immediately. (If the player does nothing) Show me your papers now. (If the player still does nothing) ''Fräulein, your bag, now. ''If a moment passes, Crowley will sneak up behind the guard and stab him. Next, he carries the dead guard to another room. (If the player shows the papers to the guard, he will notice the blood on her arm.) Gestapo Soldier: Is that blood on your sleeve? Rousseau: Ink, I'm afraid. One of those days. The guard inspects Rousseau's papers and points to a table. Gestapo Soldier: Place your briefcase on the table for inspection. (If the player mentions being late for a meeting) Rousseau: I'm late for an important meeting. (If the player mentions being inspected) Rousseau: They checked my bag downstairs. Either way, Crowley will kill the guard and dump his body inside the room adjacent to the hallway. Rousseau follows after Crowley. Crowley closes the door. Rousseau: You never disappoint. Crowley: We've been compromised. The whole bloody place is on alert. Rousseau: They captured our contact. Crowley: Tell me you made the switch. Rousseau: Yes, I have the explosives. Crowley: Then, we're staying on mission. We'll rendezvous in the courtyard after you plant the charges Crowley opens the window to a balcony overlooking a courtyard. A guard searchlight scans the area, forcing Rousseau to stick to the shadows. She arms herself with a pistol and attached suppressor. Rousseau: Have to be quiet. Rousseau stealthily makes her way to the North Gate, avoiding or quietly killing any guards in her way. She reaches the gate and plants the explosive charges. Rousseau: Just one more. Rousseau sneaks across to the opposite side of the courtyard and plants the explosives on the South Gate. Rousseau: Now it's up to you and your team, Daniels. The mission now switches over to the 1st Infantry Division as the player now takes control of Daniels. Daniels and Pierson hide behind some cover out of sight of the German soldiers. Daniels looks at his watch and checks the time. Daniels: They're late. We should go now. Pierson: Hold your fire until they blow the gates. Get ready. The gates explode, alerting the Germans. Pierson: Alright, that's the signal. The American soldiers open fire on the Germans, killing them in the vicinity. Pierson: '''Let's go, fellas. They can't hold the garrison without us! '''Turner: Gotta hurry. Krauts won't go down without a fight. The French Resistance provides support to the Americans by throwing Molotov bombs from up on the buildings and opening fire on the Germans. The Americans and the French Resistance continue to make eliminate any German soldiers in their vicinity. French Female: (to the Germans) ''Leave forever! '''Turner:' We have to meet up with Crowley and set up a defensive position. The Germans are fightin' like hell to hold the garrison. The Allied soldiers reach the German garrison and enter the courtyard to find Crowley and Rousseau fighting. Daniels: Crowley! Crowley: The garrison's almost clear. Rousseau: It's not over yet. Crowley: The Germans will mount a counterattack soon. We need to set up our defenses. Follow me. Daniels and his squad follow Crowley and Rousseau to the main doors leading into the hall. Crowley: Jerry's still inside. We have to take him out. (hands shotgun to Daniels) Here, take this. Rousseau, get a smoke in there. Clear the lobby and then sweep the building. Enemy reinforcements are coming. Rousseau throws a smoke grenade through the window above the door. The Germans become disoriented and cough. Crowley: Alright, do it. Zussman kicks the door open and the squad opens fire on the Germans, killing them to the last defender. Daniels: Area clear! Turner: Daniels, Zussman, head upstairs and secure the second floor. We'll clear out the rest down here. Daniels and Zussman run up to the second floor and kick open a door to one of the offices. They shoot any German soldiers they see until the Germans surrender. Zussman: Room clear! Daniels, gotta setup defenses. Germans will be here soon. We'll see 'em coming from here. If they get close, use the Molotovs. The whole city's fighting back! We're almost there! Daniels and the squad make their preparations for defending the garrison. German soldiers appear in vehicles and troop transports, throwing smoke in preparation for their counterattack. '' '''Zussman:' They're throwing smoke down the street! Here they come! Daniels, aim for the driver! Everyone else, wait til they're in range. The Germans come closer and closer to the garrison. Zussman: MGs, open fire! Keep 'em off that bridge! The Americans and French open fire on the approaching German soldiers, including flamethrowers and snipers. Zussman: Flamethrower in front! Snipers! In the building across the Seine! They're getting too close! Enemies in front! Use your Molotovs! German halftracks arrive at the battle and cross the bridge. Zussman: Halftracks coming across the far bridge! Take out that halftrack turret! They're making a push! Use Molotov cocktails! German Panzerschrecks appear and open fire on the Allied soldiers. Zussman: Panzerschrecks! The Panzerschrecks fire upon Daniels' position, knocking him back to the ground. Shell-shocked, he watches a French Resistance fighter get shot and drop a Molotov cocktail which burns him to death. Zussman: We gotta get out of here! Come on, Daniels! Daniels gets up on his feet and jumps out the blown window onto the street below. He falls to his feet and sees a halftrack approaching. Zussman: Incoming halftrack! Daniels, grab that Panzerschreck and take out that halftrack! Daniels crawls with great difficulty to the Panzerschreck lying nearby. He grabs it and aims at the halftrack, firing at and destroying it. The Germans retreat from the firefight. Zussman: They're retreating! We did it! We pushed 'em back! We did it, Daniels! Let's get back to the others! I can see Crowley and Pierson up ahead! As Daniels and Zussman return to their squad, the French Resistance raise their flag and shout out cheers of victory. Daniels and Zussman return to see Pierson and Turner talking with Crowley. Turner walks over to them. Turner: Outstanding work, boys. Outstanding. Rousseau runs up to Crowley and hugs him. Rousseau: We did it! De Gaulle's forces are entering the city. Pierson: Looks like we might get that champagne and caviar after all. Zussman: Hey, Daniels. You still think there's a young gal looking for a handsome GI? Daniels: Sorry, buddy. That was just to boost your morale. Zussman: Now, he tells me. FIreworks appear in the Paris night skies above them. Vivian joins up with the team. Vivian: City of lights. Finally, something to celebrate. Eh, Crowley? Crowley: There's no turning back. France has reclaimed Paris. Pierson: This ain't exactly over yet. The war's not done. Crowley: C'mon, Pierson. Let them have this. Pierson: That's what Turner's for. Daniels looks up at the fireworks illuminating the night sky as the screen fades out. Category:Call of Duty: WWII Transcripts